


Son of the Moon

by haneulnara



Series: The Magician [1]
Category: Mamamoo, ONEUS (Band), ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Eventual Smut, F/F, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build, Slow Burn, bare with me please, eventually A LOT of smut, most of this is freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 09:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18797917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haneulnara/pseuds/haneulnara
Summary: Geonhak sighed before jumping off the bed as fast as his supernatural speed allowed him. It wasn’t weird to hear that Hwangwoong was angry at one of them, what worried him was Dongju being afraid of him. Both him and Keonhee took pleasure in making the little vampire scream with rage, so, naturally, instead of being afraid, they would enjoy it. Something must’ve happened, something neither of them would enjoy.





	Son of the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys!! First of all, thank you for wanting to read this, I hope you enjoy it~
> 
> Now, this might be slow, for now, but I'm just trying this out at the moment, yes I want to write a whole series about this, but I first want to see how you guys react to this before posting anything else. This chapter is quite short, but, again, is only beacuse I'm trying all of this out. It's a new world for me, and I hope we can figure it out together!! 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy it and you can find me at my twitter [@_jaehwannie](https://twitter.com/_jaehwannie)

The sunlight had never been gentle with the young warlock, and that Friday morning was no exception. The sunrays welcomed him to the living world like a punch, dragging him out of his dream full of pink oceans and beaches decorated with white sand. He could have tried to fall back asleep, but he could already hear the dishes rustling in the kitchen and the birds worryingly singing in the background. Youngsun had decided to prepare _something_ in the kitchen and that meant someone was bound to get burned. Maybe the whole apartment.

As mad as he was that his dream was cut off, he couldn’t stay that way when he was surrounded by the most beautiful flowers in the world. The beautiful perfume of nature filled him with calm and happiness, making him forget about his bad mood, even if just for a second. As always, the plants did their job of bringing him back to earth, and as any other day, he turned around and smiled at them “Did you sleep well, my children? I see you’re greener than yesterday, that’s a good sign.”

The plants were so much more than just his children, they were a part of him; a little portion of his soul that he offered the earth. Without them, he wouldn’t be able to perform rituals, or make potions, but most importantly, he wouldn’t have been able to save all the lives that had gone through his hands.

When he first arrived home, his room was empty, the walls were white, and the sun barely bothered to touch his side of the apartment. However, now the white walls were covered with green leaves, and even if he heated it, the sun loved to feed them every single morning. He now slept in the middle of a great garden that was bursting with life, and he couldn’t be prouder of himself. He had done it, with no to little help.

Now with a smile in his face, Seoho made his way to the shower and allowed the warm water to calm him down some more. His voice soon began to fill the room, scape through the bathroom door and into his bedroom. The little flowers came to live with his voice, dancing along the beautiful notes that surrounded them. They were alive, even more so that other plants, and it was all thanks to the only warlock the world of the Night had ever seen.

Once outside the shower, the blondie smiled at his reflection, as brightly as he always did. If a few years back someone would’ve dared to tell him he would be this happy, he would’ve probably laughed at them. He dressed up nicely, just because, occasionally, he would enjoy fashion, and that was one of those days. Happily, he jumped his way into the kitchen, were he found Yosung already sitting at the dinner table. He sighed in relief that she hadn’t burnt them alive.

The witch smiled at him with a motherly glow in her eyes, as if it was her who birthed him and showed him to the world. The truth wasn’t far from that, it had been her who taught him how to control his powers, and at the same time, the face he always looked for in the school festivals. He had known a mother before her, but she wasn’t warm or motherly; she had been cold and distant, almost ignoring his little child. But Yosung was different. She had found him at the verge of death, and she had given him her hand and walked with him back to life.

Without her, he would’ve died beneath the starry sky.

“You look good today, any special events?” A flash of excitement crossed Yongsun’s eyes, more than ready to start bombing him with unnecessary questions.

“You know, I can look fine as fuck just for myself.” Slowly, and still dragging along the weight of his dream, he sat down in front of her, more than ready to have breakfast, and even more so if said breakfast was the left overs of last night’s dinner cooked by Wheein. He loved Yongsun, but he also appreciated his digestive system.

“Seoho, I’ve told you I _hate_ it when you use that language.” Silence suddenly fell upon them. Chopsticks down and gazing into each other’s eyes, a silent war was taking place between them, and there could only be one winner. But with a blink, everything came to an end “Oh, damn you, young blood, one day I’ll win, and you will cry so hard, your eyes will fall off.” Yongsun was as mad as she could get with him, but her playful smile never left her face.

“You would never let that happen, and you know it.” Seoho could barely remember the last time he hurt himself, but what he would never forget was the pain that ran through Youngsun's eyes, and how it then overflowed and left wet marks all over her face. He swore to himself that he would never let her hurt like that again and, until then, he had been able to keep it. But he knew that sooner or later he would fail, all thanks to his other job. His _real_ job.

Yosung rolled her eyes, and kept on eating as if she couldn’t hear him “Wait, don’t you have a show tomorrow night?” It had been hard for him to understand her the first few months, but now, after years of living together, it was easy for the young warlock to understand her words even when they were covered with the food that was still in her mouth.

“No, I _had_ a show last night, you even helped me with the last act.”

“Did I? Sorry, dear, I must’ve forgotten.” Yosung loved going to his shows, even if, at first, she had been against them. She didn’t think it was fair for a warlock to work as an illusionist, as he would obviously have advantages that would make him greater than the rest. But after much consideration, and once Seoho managed to tire her with his little whines, she accepted it, and has been his greatest fan ever since.

“You really are an old woman, should I make you some mashed potatoes for dinner? I don’t want you to hurt your teeth.” As the cute, loving child he surely wasn’t, Seoho tilted his head to the side with a little pout as the final touch for his whole act.

It wasn’t enough to convince the old witch of his innocence, but it sure did its job of taking her over the edge.

“I think, my dear,” Her kind and warm smile transformed completely, and for a moment, Seoho could see her eyes morphing into rivers of lava about to overflow, “it’s now time to open the shop, don’t you agree?” That was the distinctive mark of hell; the mark that made her a daughter of the moon. Not everyone had the same, but then again, not everyone had been initiated by the same coven.

She was more than pissed, but instead of being afraid, Seoho smiled widely. As any other naughty kid, he loved making her insides burn with rage, and if there was one way to accomplish that, it was by calling her old “Okay, I think I’ll eat this downstairs. At least when Wheein cooks I don’t have to fear for my life.”

He barely managed to dodge the flying food plate, that ended up hitting the wall, as he was going down the stairs.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

“I don’t want to get up.” Geonhak whined as he tried to cover his face with one of the pillows. However, the body that was currently straddling him made it impossible to even _think_ about moving.

The sun had gone down hours ago, and he could now smell those four distinctive scents bursting with life – or what could be considered as life – just a couple of meters behind the door. At least two of them, because the strongest one was sitting on top of him, leaving little butterfly kisses all over his face. It was paradise, and he wanted to keep it going as long as possible.

“Come on, you’ve been in bed the whole day, you didn’t even go to work” The words caressed his skin through Dongju’s lips, who were starting to follow the path alongside his jaw and down the side of his neck. How could he even dare to ask him to leave this paradise behind?

“Dongju, if you keep going like this, we will end up not leaving this room at all today.” He felt the air that left the other's lips in his skin while he giggled.

He loved it. That sound and those little moments when the world stopped and there was no one else but the two of them, enjoying their existence as best as they could. He couldn’t imagine being without him. They had been together since they were turned. Two newborn vampires left alone to survive in a world controlled by witches, who hated vampires and strived for their extinction. They were abandoned by their first clan after refusing to take part in their mass killings.

Everyone thought they would die at the hands of a hunter, or as part of a ritual, but, together, they survived. After months of roaming the continent together, it was just natural to fall in love with each other. Everything else was hard, complicated, but falling for each other was as easy as breathing, and neither of them could nor wanted to stop it. Even if they no longer needed to breathe, their existence didn’t have sense without the other.

They survived because of each other, and Geonhak had sworn to the starts that, no matter the years or centuries, he would never let himself forget it.

Soon, two little fangs brought him back to the present, and almost managed to make him jump out of the bed “Hey! You bit me!” He could feel the familiar sting of another vampire’s bite right on his jugular, and it wasn’t pleasant, it was like venom waiting to spread all over his body. Still, Dongju was proudly smiling, knowing very well that he didn’t bite him hard enough to hurt him, and that he now wouldn’t want to stay in bed “You made me do it. Come on, get ready before Hwanwoong gets even _more_ pissed.”

And in a blink, he was out of his sight “You didn’t even give me a kiss on the lips, you little demon.” He whispered, but was still loud enough for Dongju to hear, and his only answer was another little giggle.

Geonhak sighed before jumping off the bed as fast as his supernatural speed allowed him. It wasn’t weird to hear that Hwangwoong was angry at one of them, what worried him was Dongju being afraid of him. Both him and Keonhee took pleasure in making the little vampire scream with rage, so, naturally, instead of being afraid, they would enjoy it. Something must’ve happened, something none of them would enjoy.

After washing himself, he finally took a step outside his room. The penthouse had never been the most well-lit place, they preferred it that way because obvious reasons, but also because all of them enjoyed drama, even if just a little. However, that night, every single light of the place was on. The white marvel floor of the living room shone so bright, it hurt his vampire eyes, and that’s when he knew they weren’t alone.

“I thought you’d gone down the drain.” Hwanwoong’s voice, normally calm and soft, hit him as cold water, bringing him back to reality better than any other kiss could. Not only was something wrong, but that something was obviously more than messed up.

His eyes took in the scene that was developing in front of him. Keonhee was sitting at the head of the table with a severe look in his face, something unsettling to see after being so used to hearing him laugh and joke around even when the time was certainty not right. Hwanwoong’s small frame stood beside him, hovering over the city’s map, watching Geonhak as if he had had personally offended him some way. Dongju was simply sitting in front of him, clearly concerned and more lost than ever. But what really hit him, was the familiar woody scent that penetrated his nose and made the skin at the back of his neck tingle. There was a witch at their house, and not just any other witch.

“Sorry, I just smelled something rotten and hesitated between coming out alone or bringing some pest —” Keonhee growled, an animalistic sound that sent shivers down his spine. Normally, he would’ve answered to whoever thought crossing him like that was a good idea, Geonhak wasn’t known for being the most patient one. However, for the first time in his whole existence, he lowered his head and closed his mouth with the sound of his fangs clashing clear in the air, before walking up to Dongju and sitting next to him. It was weird for Keonhee to make use of the abilities that came with being the leader of a group of vampires, but when he did, it meant he wasn’t joking around.

“As we were saying —” Wheein acted as if he hadn’t talk, which, at that point, was completely fine for Geonhak. He didn’t hate her, he just had had his share with witches, and asking him to trust one, regardless of how good they were, was like asking him to hurt Dongju. It was never going to happen “— at this point I don’t think we can ignore them any longer, they clearly care little about the laws and we’ve given them several opportunities to stop.” Quietly, Geonhak looked at Dongju with and inquisitive face, trying to get out of him whatever was happening at that moment, but the only response he got was an equally confused look. “The opportunities have to run out at some point.”

“I’m sorry to interrupt you, oh great Witch of the West,” finally, the woman gazed at him, and if her eyes had been daggers, he would've been dead by now “, but what the hell are we talking about?”

Keonhees voice broke through the heavy silence that floated around them; suddenly, Geonhak wished he hadn’t talked at all “Another witch was murdered last night. Wheein’s friend found her corpse in the border between our clan and Yonghoon’s.” He felt Dongju’s body go stiff at the mention of his older brother’s clan. They didn’t have the best of the relationships, but as he said: they were still the same blood, and after being converted by the same monster, they were the same heart. In an attempt to reassure him everything was going to be fine, Geonhak took his hand firmly, but he knew better than anyone how hard it was to get through him.

“Okay, yeah, that’s not sounding so good, but how can we be so sure it was one of them? I mean, we’re not the only two clans in Soul, maybe we’re just—”

“Geonhak, stop,” Hwangwoon interrupted him, more than just a little bit exasperated, “We wouldn’t be doing this if we weren’t more than certain, Wheein got access to the CCTV early today, Kiwook was the one who dropped off the corpse…” His heavy gaze transformed as he looked upon Dongju, and the motherly figure they all knew was back, worrying all over his most loved child “I’m so, so sorry, my dear, I know this must be hard for you, but we have to do something.”

“Don’t worry, I get it, he made his choice, I made mine…” Geonhak could see him trying to swallow his tears away. He tightened the grip on his hand “…I think that’s just how life works, isn’t it?”

As much as Geonhak hated witches, he also knew how important they were for balance, not only of nature, but of supernatural creatures. They were the first daughters of night, the moon birthed them and blessed them with powers that could control nature, time, and reality even. Or at least that was a rough retelling of the whole legend, the reality was that a horny demon began getting laid with every single woman available. No one noticed there was something off. Yes, it was weird that suddenly only girls were being born, and yes it was also weird that their births took place only at night, but no one cared to join the dots. Not until after the town burned down thanks to the rage of one of the little girls.

Throughout the centuries, witches created the night creatures, vampires, werewolves, and more, so many more that Geonhak couldn’t even begin to remember them. It was only natural for the witches to be their leaders, the most important part of their world, there for, the one thing the written laws _really_ cared for. 

“I don’t like the idea of stomping into their territory, we don’t know it well enough and they could use that as an advantage” Keonhee looked upon the map with a stern look. The whole image was weird for Geonhak. The older vampire had one of the cutest faces ever, with big eyes full of light and huge lips that he had never been able to picture spotted with blood. But now, he seemed like a dark king, ready to kill, and Geonhak didn’t know if he wanted to run away from him or laugh at his face.

“I think I can get them to come near your territory, but they would never cross it, not willingly.” The witch was right, crossing their territory meant giving them access to take theirs, and no one wanted a territorial fight between two vampire clans, however small they might be.

“I’ll lure them out.” Shocked, Geonhak turned to look at his boyfriend, mouth half open. Dongju had never been the best fighter, in fact, he didn’t even like to practice with the rest of them. Luring them out meant he would be at the center of the storm.

“You don’t even know how to fight.” Geonhak interrupted, hoping that, for once, he would listen to him.

“No, but you’ve taught me one or two moves. I’m not the defenseless child you once met. Besides, he’s my twin, my brother, I don’t think we have any other choice.” He smiled, and for the first time, he tightened his grip back, letting Geonhak know he was sure of what he was doing.

“Okay then, it’s settled,” Keonhee clapped twice, his eyes now looked dark and deadly. He clearly was done playing games, “tomorrow night we put an end to this.”


End file.
